


Paws

by Polkadotdotdot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Rey, Honestly it's fluffy as hell, I'm down for dog relationships, Kira the dog - Freeform, Kylo Loves Kira, Kylo the Dog - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Soft boi Ben Solo, but it's not smut I'm going to hell for, cause they cute, jesus would approve of this smattering of smut, modern reylo, reylo au, there's a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot
Summary: Every Friday, Ben Solo takes his Doberman, Kylo to Central Park.Every Friday he sits on the same bench without anyone ever bothering him.Until another dog walker steals his spot...





	1. Ben and Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff.
> 
> Pure fluff with a smattering of smut in the middle for good measure.

[](https://imgur.com/XodBtyr)

From the day Kylo had come into his life, Ben Solo had never once needed to set a morning alarm.

He groaned, feeling the large Doberman’s nose wiggle it’s way under his arm, the cold and damp of his snout finding Ben’s face. He could have sworn the dog was grumbling under his breath.

“Yeah, I know boy,” Ben muttered, “I’m up…I’m getting up,”

Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, the numbers glared at him in neon blue. 7am. Kylo was right on time as usual.

The dog hadn’t been Ben’s idea, not really. After a year of therapy, his doctor picking apart his neurosis piece by piece, it had been suggested that he needed to work on his issues with trust. With intimacy. Starting with a pet had been a fleeting suggestion, Doctor Andor keen for him to try reaching out to his estranged father, to try and heal the rift that had formed between them when he and his Mother had divorced.

Given the two options, Ben elected for the dog.

The very next day, Ben had made his way to the shelter, keen to adopt an animal that needed a home rather than buy. He didn’t have time for a puppy and he was convinced that with the size of him, the poor thing would only end up meeting a fatal end under his size 14 boot.

Walking the rows of enclosures had been painful. Animals staring up at him hopefully with their big, pleading eyes, wondering if he would be the man to give them a home. He hadn’t decided when he stopped to read the description of the biggest dog they had.

“What’s this guy’s story?” He asked. The girl leading him round looked at the dog sadly.

“Kylo? He’s been in and out of a few homes, but he doesn’t seem to fit in,” she explained, “Honestly, he has a few behavioral issues, doesn’t really get along with a lot of people. He’s been known to snap, too,”

“Can I?” Ben asked, indicating that he wanted to go inside and meet the animal. The girl nodded warily, opening the enclosure for Ben to step inside.

Kylo eye’d him carefully, watching him with soulful eyes as Ben bent down to his level, holding a hand out. Slowly, the dog stepped towards him, searching his palm with his muzzle before tentatively exploring Ben’s arm, reaching his chest to lick his face.

Abandoned with behavioral issues and a temper to boot. It was like looking in a furry mirror. Ben smiled, rubbing Kylo’s soft head.

“I’ll take him,”

That had been over a year ago.

The settling in process hadn’t always been plain sailing. Kylo was large, even for his breed and Ben had vastly underestimated just how much space the animal would take up both in his Manhattan apartment and in his life.

As a writer, he worked from home mainly. His weekly column in the New York Times afforded him the luxury of only having to visit the main office one or twice weekly but he still kept to a strict routine. Quickly, Ben discovered, that dogs did not care much for the routines of humans and suddenly his timetable revolved more around Kylo that it did around his work.

Stretching out his stiff muscles, Ben sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Kylo sitting in front of him impatiently waiting for his owner to get a move on, whining close-mouthed.

“Alright boy, breakfast time,” Ben muttered, pushing himself from the bed and wandering to his kitchen, Kylo trotting along behind him.

The animal munched happily on the kibble presented to him, Ben swigging his black coffee and contemplating his day, blissfully realizing that it was Friday and his diary was empty.

“Kylo?” the dog looked up at his master, licking his lips from the last of his breakfast, “Want to go to the park?”

00000

Central Park was awash with the colors of fall, the trees bathed in shades of orange, yellow and brown as leaves fluttered to the ground in the breeze. The end of Kylo’s harness in one hand and a Starbucks in the other, Ben wandered through the park contentedly, occasionally pulling the large animal back from becoming overfriendly with other, smaller dogs.

Intensive training had improved Kylo’s behavior with other dogs, aggression being replaced with an overenthusiastic playfulness. The poor animal didn’t know his own strength. It wasn’t so much of an issue if his partner in dog crime was of equal size but if Kylo ever got hold of a Pomeranian then the game was over.

For that reason, Kylo was kept in his harness until they reached their usual spot.

The only part of the park Ben felt comfortable letting Kylo off his leash was near the back. A large expanse of grass surrounded by benches with the shading of large trees. It was quieter during the day, peaceful. Kylo could run around and tire himself out while Ben could settle himself on his favorite bench with his coffee and ponder life, the universe, and everything.

Kylo snuffled the ground, grumbling and panting with excitement as he recognized the area. Ben smiled affectionately, reaching down to unclip the leash from his chest harness.

“Okay boy,” he chuckled, “I got you. Go!”

The second the clip was released, Kylo set off into a sprint, grass flicking from his paws as he ran. Ben frowned, watching his dog. He wasn’t running towards the pigeons or a random stick that he wanted to play with.

He was running towards their bench.

A bench that, for the first time in memory, was _not_ empty.

“Shit!”

Setting off after Kylo, Ben ran, his boots slipping on the damp grass below as he did. There was no way he was going to catch the hellhound before he reached whoever it was sitting there completely unaware.

“Kylo!” Ben screamed, “Kylo, heel! HEEL!”

It was of no use. Ben watched in horror as Kylo leaped into the air, pouncing on the person and knocking them both to the ground with a thud. Ben froze, his hands covering his face in horror as whoever it was shrieked below the Doberman who had landed on top of them.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Ben shouted, “Bad Kylo! Bad dog!” Finally reaching Kylo, he grabbed him by the harness, dreading the sight he was going to find. Blood? Bruises? Broken bones?

Suddenly, Ben realized that the victim below wasn’t screaming…they were laughing. Hauling the animal away, he saw a young woman lying on the ground, holding her stomach as her laughter died down.

She was beautiful. Pale skin with a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, a wide, warm smile and sparkling hazel eyes that stared up at him with amusement. Blinking down at her awestruck, Ben shook himself from his stupor when he remembered that the whole reason she was lying on the ground was that his dog had barrelled into her like a bowling ball.

“Fuck, I am so sorry!” Ben said quickly, holding his hand out to help her to her feet, “Are you okay?!”

The girl was still chuckling, wiping down her dirty clothes.

“Oh, I’m fine. I don’t think anything’s broken!” She smiled. He was still holding her hand, blinking at her dumbly, only breaking their trance when Kylo barked.

“I can’t say sorry enough, really, I don’t know what got into him!” Ben groaned, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Rey grinned, bending down for Kylo to approach.

“It’s alright,” she cooed, scratching the Doberman behind his ears, “You didn’t mean it did you? Aww, you’re just a big soft boy aren’t you?”

Ben huffed a laugh incredulously. His big, tough dog that so many people were intimidated by was acting like a puppy in this British girl’s hands, nuzzling against her palm and whining in appreciation of her attention.

He was so taken by the sight, Ben didn’t notice the manic barking behind them until something solidly collided with the back of his leg, knocking him to the ground.

“Kira!” the girl shouted, “No! Leave him!”

Groaning, Ben sat up to see a large, white, English Bull Terrier snarling down at him, Kylo rounding onto the animal who was threatening his master. The Terrier turned to Kylo, growing and snapping its teeth, Kylo’s ears quickly flattening, cowering back from the other dog with his tail between his legs.

_Huh. That’s new._

“Kira! Sit!” the girl snapped, the dog coming to the heel of her mistress but continuing to stare daggers at both Kylo and Ben. Whoever said dogs didn’t have facial expressions clearly hadn’t seen a dog scorned, Ben thought. “I’m sorry, she can be quite territorial!”

“Well, I guess we’re even then,” Ben sighed, accepting her hand to pull him back up and joining her on the bench, “I’m Ben, by the way…and this is Kylo,”

“I’m Rey,” the girl smiled softly, “This is Kira. She’s a little…feisty,”

“You’re telling me!” he exclaimed, “She’s a unit. I’ve never been bowled over like it and I’m a big guy,”

“Yes, you are...” she breathed, clearing her throat, “So…how long have you had Kylo?”

“Just a year or so. Adopted him from a shelter,” Ben said, “He had a lot of problems and I thought maybe we were made for each other,” Rey tilted her head but didn’t ask him to elaborate on his words, “How about you and Kira?”

“I’ve had her since she was a baby. I’d only just moved here by a few weeks and I was walking around Brooklyn, heard this little sound down a side street…and there she was, this tiny little thing inside a cardboard box. I took her to a vet, no collar, no microchip…so I decided to keep her,”

“How could someone abandon a puppy like that?” Ben wondered, watching as Kylo followed Kira around curiously while the smaller dog snorted in annoyance at his persistence. Rey smiled sadly.

“It felt like fate, you know? She was alone, and I was alone. Now we’re alone together, I guess,”

He knew exactly what she was talking about. Kylo was his spirit animal if ever he had one but the way he was acting now was so strange. His bold, daunting Doberman was trailing around after the smaller female like a puppy, whimpering and whining every time she growled at him. Rey nudged his arm.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say your boy had a little crush!” she teased. Ben’s eyes flicked between the dogs on the grass and the pretty girl on the bench next to him, his heart picking up the pace.

“I’d say he does,”

00000

Dumb.

Ben was many things but never once had he considered himself dumb throughout his 30 years of being until the moment he had walked away from Rey realizing that he hadn’t asked for her number. By the time he realized she was out of sight, Kylo looking up at him with a pathetic whine.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Ben had grumbled, tugging on the dog’s leash lightly to pull him in the direction of home.

What followed was a strange kind of pining for both Ben and his canine counterpart. He tried to research his next column, he tried to type coherent sentences, but nothing seemed to work. The words in front of him seemed garbled and disjointed. Once or twice, he even typed out her name in absent thought, quickly deleting the three-letter word in horror.

He’d spent well over an hour talking to this beautiful girl and he hadn’t once thought to get her number.

God, he was dumb.

Rey had mentioned as they sat together that it looked like Kylo had a crush. Seeing how his dog was behaving, Ben wondered if it was true. A far cry from his usual energetic self, Kylo spent his time moping around the apartment as only a dog could do, throwing himself into his bed with a snort, his large dark eyes forlorn.

Ben yawned in his desk chair, reaching up to stretch his tired muscles. His small target of 1000 words for the day felt a million miles away. How was he supposed to concentrate on the arts of New York when her smile was still behind his eyes every time he blinked.

This was it. This was his life now. To be haunted by a vision of a girl with hazel eyes and an English Bull Terrier. He hadn’t seen her in the park since and he briefly wondered if she kept a schedule as he did.

It was all he could think about by the time Friday rolled around again, Ben bounding out of bed with an odd enthusiasm for his day off. He fed Kylo as quickly as possible, the dog following his master’s example by wolfing down his kibble eagerly, practically spinning circles around Ben to get his harness on.

Entering the park, Kylo began to strain as he marched forward. Ben was a strong man, large and fully capable of handling a dog of Kylo’s size but even he was struggling against the pull.

“Heel, Kylo!” he hissed, abruptly tugging him back.

He was going to play it cool. Yeah, that’s it. If Rey was there he was going to play it cool like it was a total coincidence and he hadn’t been thinking about her the whole week. Kylo, on the other hand, seemed to have a different approach, pulling and whining as he led his master towards their regular spot.

The Fall breeze was harsh on his face while they walked out towards the open plain of grass, heading in the direction of the bench. He pulled his scarf tighter around the edge of his wool coat, hoping to at least save his neck from the biting wind.

Kylo began to whine, making noises of protest and staring attentively ahead of them. Ben smiled widely. There on the bench was Rey, wrapped up just as much as he was, Kira running around in front of her.

“Alright boy,” He said bending down to the dog and looking him in the eye, “Play it cool…do not mess this up for us!”

Wincing, he realized he was talking to his dog about his dating life. Releasing the clip, he stood, Kylo setting off in a run and suddenly Ben realized that there was every chance the animal would slam into the poor girl for the second time.

_Don’t run. Don’t sprint. Just be casual…._

“Hey!” she greeted, that smile he’d been seeing in his head the whole week lighting up her face, “It’s nice to see you again…and I see Kylo is happy to see my girl!”

Ben took the seat next to her, watching with an amused smirk as Kylo followed Kira around, the white terrier grumbling in annoyance. The larger animal seemed blissfully unaware of the smaller dog’s vexation, his tail wagging playfully as he bounced around trying to gain her attention.

“Hmm. I don’t think Kira is as pleased somehow,” he commented, watching the Doberman and his pathetic attempts at canine flirting.

Ben hoped to whatever higher power was listening that he wasn’t as awkward.

“Oh, she’ll warm up eventually,” Rey smiled, “So, you’re braving the cold too I see,”

“Well…this is our usual time on a Friday, so I could hardly say no when he was already sitting at the door waiting for me,” Ben replied.

_Or when I thought you’d be here._

“Us too!” Rey said enthusiastically, “I guess that makes us dog buddies, huh?”

_Dog buddies…wife…small steps Ben, small steps._

“Dog buddies, sure!”

Talking to her was easy, he noticed. Conversation flowed naturally between them. She told him how she was working for a large architectural firm as an engineer but that she worked from home on a Friday, giving her the chance to take her dog to the park during the day for a break. She graduated from NYU having transferred into the second year from London. She missed London but loved New York and her Brooklyn studio apartment.

In turn, he told her all about his job at the New York Times. How he worked from home most days which meant Kylo didn’t have the opportunity to wreck his apartment out of boredom. How he covered the arts in the city, reviewing anything from plays and musicals on Broadway to ballet. Rey gushed with a large smile, telling him how she had always wanted to see Swan Lake live and Ben made a mental note to request another ticket for his press box.

He noticed with satisfaction that during their conversation, her body had gravitated towards him, her thigh pressed against his in what he hoped was more than a vain attempt to keep warm. The nippy air had flushed her cheeks, the tip of her nose turning an adorable shade of pink.

Kylo continued his posturing, trotting around the exacerbated bitch like a peacock as the smaller animal lay on the ground, far more content to pay attention to the stick she was chewing than the whining dog in front of her.

“Well, I need to get going,” Rey sighed, “I do technically have work to do,” she stood, Ben, following suit standing tall above her. Glancing up at him, she smiled shyly, pulling at her bottom lip with her teeth.

“So…I guess I’ll maybe see you again dog buddy?” she asked. Ben nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah…oh yeah, totally!” he agreed. She grinned, calling Kira to her side, the terrier coming to heel loyally and allowing her leash to be attached to her harness.

“Okay…hope to talk to you soon Ben,” Rey called, leading Kira away from them.

Ben stood smiling to himself. Was she flirting with him? The shy smile, the doe eyes, moving her body closer to him. Was it too much to hope for? His trance was broken by Kylo barking and head-butting his thigh for attention. She wanted to talk to him soon, that was something. His face fell in horror, remembering that, once again, he hadn’t asked for her number.

God, he was dumb.

00000

Every Friday she was there, right on time, waiting at what Ben had decided was their bench. As the Fall weather grew more severe, the crisp winds bringing the occasional smattering of frost to the ground, Ben felt it was prudent to bring not one, but two cups of coffee with him in anticipation of seeing her again. Even going as far as to stuff his pockets with sugar packets, just in case she preferred her latte sweet.

On the third week, he asked for her number, Rey beaming at him as she put her digits into his phone. Clutching their coffee to heat their numbing fingers, they spoke of their week. Rey complaining about a guy at work who was trying to undermine her as the head of a project simply because she was a woman and younger than he was, Ben, offering his advice on the subject that she listened to intently.

“I mean, it’s not like he ever has any good ideas anyway! I got that position on my own merit, you know?”

 Ben told her about his column for the week and how nervous he was of the reaction. As a critic, he was fairly forgiving but he’d recently gone to a performance of ‘A Streetcar Named Desire’ that was so awful he could barely sit through it without a drink.

“I don’t know what kind of accent that was but it was _not_ southern!”

And so, it continued. As the trees were stripped of their leaves and the days of October barrelled on into November, they met every Friday at their bench. Kira was slowly warming to Kylo, finally acknowledging the big animal when he appeared with perked ears and a wagging tail. Ben proudly watched his boy play, the two dogs fighting over the same large stick. He was less proud when the larger animal lost the tug of war, wondering with amusement if Kylo had let Kira win.

_Surely not…Can dogs flirt?_

Dark clouds rolled ominously over Central Park that Friday, rumblings of thunder heard in the distance. Rey winced, casting her eyes to the sky as they sat together, Kylo and Kira rolling around the damp grass.

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Rey sighed, “Do you think we’ve got long until it hits?” Ben nodded confidently.

“Oh, we’ve got hours I’m sure. Weather app says it’s not supposed to…”

A bright flash followed by a loud clap of thunder interrupted his sentence, the sky opening as heavy, cold drops of rain pelted the ground and everything else that was unfortunate enough to be caught in the downpour.

“Hours huh?” Rey laughed, standing up quickly. The rain was soaking through their wool coats, saturating everything it touched.

“My place isn’t far from here!” Ben said loudly over the din of the rain, “We can go there and dry off until it passes?” Rey nodded quickly, shivering in the cold as Kylo and Kira clung to their master’s sides.

As quickly as possible, they jogged from the park gracelessly, Kylo and Kira barking behind them.

00000

She was in his apartment.

Rey. Lovely Rey and her lovely dog were in his apartment and it was clear that Kylo was just as mystified by the whole thing as he was.

Kira sauntered past the dumbstruck Doberman, shaking her damp fur and immediately setting off towards Kylo’s large, fluffy dog bed, settling herself down in the warmth. Kylo looked up at Ben as if asking for advice with wide brown eyes. Ben shrugged at the animal, relieved that Rey had her back to him and couldn’t see the ridiculous interaction between man and beast.

“Thank you for this,” she said softly, “It’s really kind of you!” she sniffed loudly, her hair plastered to her head.

“Here, we should get out of these wet clothes…” Ben said, a flush rising on Rey’s cheeks at his words. Realising how his statement sounded and very aware that she was soaked to the skin, her shirt clinging to every curve of her small body, Ben’s ears burned, “That is…I mean…You don’t wanna catch a cold,”

“Oh…yeah, yeah right…” Rey muttered bashfully, “Definitely don’t want to do that,”

It wasn’t awkward, per say, but there was something very different about sitting on the mutual territory of the park bench to having her in his home. It was his space; his private space and he was usually far pickier about who he let in.

_Yeah but you’ve thought about letting her in more than just the front door…_

He scowled to himself, willing his traitorous mind to stay quiet as he took her soaked coat from her, hanging it alongside his on the rack next to his front door. Tentatively, she wandered through into the living room, rubbing her cold arms.

“You have a beautiful place,” she commented, “Overlooking the park no less! I’ll be honest, I’m a little jealous,”

“You wouldn’t be if you saw the fees I had to pay,” he called back from the hall, pulling open a closet and grabbing a few towels, “Here, you need to dry off or you will actually get sick,” She accepted the towel from him, setting about drying her slicked hair.

“Thank you,” she smiled, squeezing the water from her hair, “Looks like I’ll be intruding on your hospitality a while…I hope that’s okay,”

“Oh…Yes, yeah…not a problem at all,” Ben insisted awkwardly, “I mean…Kira has already made herself at home…” Heads turned towards the dog bed, the owners smiled affectionately at their pets, both snuggled together in the down bed, Kira nestled between Kylo’s long limbs.

Ben looked back to Rey with a smitten smile. Even soaked to the bone she was beautiful, her hair curling with the damp. Close. She was so close to him, a lingering scent of vanilla wafting from her skin.

“Rey…you’ve got a little…” he pointed to his cheeks, indicating that he mascara had run, marking her complexion. She attempted to wipe it away with little success.

“Better?” Ben laughed lightly, shaking his head and she tried again, “How about now?”

“Here…let me,”

Gazing down at her softly, he cupped her jaw beneath both his palms, his thumbs gently wiping over her cheeks, removing any trace of the black marks. They remained still, locked in the intensity of his eyes traveling over her face, his thumb moving to trace her bottom lip, her lashes fluttering closed at the sensation.

He had two options. He could take the chance, kiss the girl and hope to God that she was feeling whatever tumultuous emotions he was, or he could step back, go into the kitchen and forget the moment ever happened. Potentially ruining whatever relationship both he, and his dog, were building.

_If you’re going to get wet…might as well swim_

Bridging the gap, he pressed his lips to hers softly, Rey gasping in surprise against his mouth for barely a moment before she melted against him, her hands trailing a path along the muscles of his arms, gripping his shoulders while she teased the seam of his lips with her tongue.

He’d dreamed of this. He’d sat back staring into space when he should have been working, imagining how she would feel in his arms, how she would taste on his tongue. Anything he could conjure in his mind paled in comparison to the real thing, her hands snaking around his neck, her fingers grazing his damp hair.

Panting for breath, still holding her body firmly around her waist, he blinked down at her in awe.

“You are so beautiful,”

Two ends of a wire, pulled tightly, fraying at the point of tension until it was too great. The wire snapped. Rey launched herself at him, pulling his lips back to hers with an intensity that took his breath away, her fingers curling in his hair tightly, the spark between them igniting, smoldering deep in his gut.

Her enthusiasm caught him by surprise almost as much as her actions, physically jumping into his arms and locking her legs around his waist as they continued to explore each other’s mouths, tongues and teeth clashing primally.

“I want you,” she growled quietly, their breathing ragged as they stood forehead to forehead, her body still in his arms.

This was happening. Whatever he’d imagined couldn’t compare to the sheer spontaneous electricity of what was going on between them and he kissed her again in response, carefully maneuvering them towards his bedroom.

Knees hitting the side of the bed, he stumbled forward, Rey landing on her back against his sheets and Ben only just catching his weight before he crushed her. The brief interlude of their giggles did nothing to douse the flames, Rey’s fingers grasping at the hem of his sweater to pull it over his head along with his tee, her eyes shining in appreciation of his body.

Ben wasn’t vain by any means, but he worked out and took care of himself. Seeing her reaction caused a slight smirk to rise, his chest puffing proudly as he watched her strip off her own shirt, both undressing as quickly as possible.

“Christ, you’re so beautiful,” Ben awed, staring down at her lying back in his bed bare to him, her long legs meeting a nipped in waist. She bit her lip, the demure action causing his already rigid cock to twitch painfully.

“You’ve said that already,” she breathed huskily. A choked moan escaped him when her hand wrapped around his length to pump him languidly, his eyes closing of their own volition.

“Fuck…Rey,” he gasped, “Are…are you sure about this?”

Any concern about killing the moment was silenced in his mind. He liked this girl. He’d never forgive himself if she was having second thoughts about what they were doing. She shook her head, pulling him back down to her.

“I’m sure,” she whispered softly, “Don’t keep me waiting,”

That was all the invitation Ben needed to hear, his hand skimming her body and reaching for the apex of her thighs, delighting in her gasp of pleasure as he circled her already soaked clit, her back arching slightly from the bed, her eyes fluttering.

Reaching to his bedside drawer, he blindly fumbled until he found the packet was he needing, slamming the drawer shut and ripping the foil with his teeth, rolling the condom over his throbbing length.

Wasting no time, he settled between her parted thighs, her fingers gripping his back almost painfully as he pushed into her with a blissful groan, a hiss emanating from between her teeth. He stilled above her.

“Okay?” Rey nodded, breathing shallow.

“Yeah…it’s just…you’re _big_ and it’s been a while and…”

Halting her breathless babbling, he kissed her tenderly, remaining still until he felt her body relax around him. Moaning, his mouth swallowing the sound, he began to move, feeling her slicked walls grip him tightly.

She was like heaven. Colour in a grey world, music in silence. She babbled breathless whispers of encouragement, meeting his hips as he moved in long, powerful thrusts, her legs around his waist, her head tilting back in ecstasy against his pillows as his lips found her neck.

Breathing in small, shallow pants, she fluttered around him as he grunted above her.

“Oh my God…please…Ben…” she cried, her voice like music to his ears, driving him forward. Sitting back on his knees, he increased his pace, a hand slipping between their sweat covered bodies to find the oversensitive hub of nerves.

The added sensation of his fingers moving in dizzying circles as his hips slapped against hers, the sound of skin meeting skin mingling with their cries of pleasure, threw her over the edge, the pressure finally boiling over as she came with a strangled gasp, his own climax chasing hers.

Both spent, Ben fell forward to roll from her, lying together in the afterglow. The only sounds their exhausted breathing and the rain hammering against the glass of his bedroom window.

00000

The first sound he heard upon waking was Kylo whining.

Sighing, Ben opened his bleary eyes. He had pulled her to his chest, both allowing sleep to claim them as they muttered sweet nothings until the storm had passed, but who knows how long ago that was. Reaching blindly, the haze of sleep lifted abruptly when he realized that his bed was empty.

Urgently, he jumped from the mattress, grabbing for his jeans and pulling them on over his naked waist to head into his hallway. Kylo was sitting in front of the door, still whimpering, occasionally pawing at the wood.

Kira was gone.

And so was Rey.

00000

No calls.

No messages.

Nothing.

Ben had tried, oh how he had tried, to contact Rey. He wanted to demand an explanation, to find out why she had left him while he was sleeping after what they had shared. They had…something, right? There was no way she could have faked the affection that he perceived from her.

The initial burst of indignant anger subsided leaving Ben with nothing but a hollow ache that was so acute he almost wished for the rage again. The anger he could deal with, he’d been doing it all his life, but this? This was a sense of loss unlike he’d experienced. Like someone had let him taste the possibility of a beautiful dream in front of him only to pull it away. It hurt all the more _knowing_ what the reality could be.

“Why the fuck did I kiss her?” he muttered to himself, slamming his laptop shut in annoyance.

Mirroring his mood, Kylo pined. He spent most of his time lying in his bed, or on the cold wooden floor, barely raising his head when Ben called him. He ate slowly, only taking a few bites at a time in stark contrast to the way he would usually wolf down his food.

It was Friday. And they were going to the park.

After all, it was _his_ spot first and who was she with her sparkling eyes and her cute smile to drive him away. No, if she was there and she felt uncomfortable then _she_ could find a new place to sit.

They walked together, Kylo and Ben, both lackluster in their pace until they reached the bench. The empty bench. Against his better judgment, Ben checked his watch. He was later than usual which meant if Rey was going to be there, she’d have already appeared.

So that’s how it was.

Picking up a stray stick, Ben sat down with a heavy thud, Kylo following suit at his feet.

“Come on boy, don’t you want to play?” Ben coaxed, waving the stick around, “Go on, fetch!”

The stick soared from his hand across the grass and he watched in disappointment as Kylo remained where he was, the dog’s eyes following the movement but not even bothering to lift his head. 

“I know,” he sighed, “I miss them too,”

It used to be a safe spot. Somewhere he could come and clear his head but now all he could think about was her. The way her skin felt under his fingers, how her voice broke as she called out his name, the taste of her lips. Ben growled in frustration, tipping his head back to lean on the bench, casting his eyes to the grey sky.

Kylo barked, the sound in the peace of the park causing Ben to jump, turning curiously to the animal who had leaped to his feet, his tail wagging with so much force it was whipping Ben’s shins painfully. Following Kylo’s eye line, his breath caught, finally spotting why his dog was so excited.

Kira was barrelling towards them, her white tail wagging frantically as she barked in excitement. Kylo set off to meet her, bouncing around the smaller dog and nuzzling at her face. Despite the tension he was feeling, Ben smiled at Kylo’s joy of being reunited with his…girlfriend?

_Do dogs have girlfriends? Not the time…_

Rey approached him, nervously chewing her lip, her fingers fidgeting with Kira’s leash.

“Hello,”

“Hi,”

“Can…can I sit?” she asked hopefully. Ben shrugged coolly.

“Sure,”

“I suppose I owe you an explanation…” she said quietly, “I’m…I’m sorry I left like that…” Ben turned to her, all pretense of being angry melting away until there was nothing but a plea.

“Then why did you?” he asked, “Was it me? Did I do something…”

“No!” she said quickly, “It’s just…I don’t _do_ that. I don’t just sleep with guys like that, but you were so…just…so wonderful and I’ve been wanting you to ask me out for weeks because I  _like_ you. I really, really like you. Then you kissed me, and I just couldn’t stop myself!”

Ben sat silently, wide-eyed and dumbstruck at her frantic rambling, the words tumbling out of her mouth without pause.

“Then we slept together, and it was… _so_ good and when I woke up all I could think about was that I’d just jumped into bed with you the second I got into your apartment and what you were going to think of me and I just…I just… _freaked out_ and I’m sorry!”

He sighed lightly, the poor girl in front of him flustered, her face twisted in anxiety. Smiling he held her hand, halting her fingers.

“Hey…do you honestly think I’d think less of you?” She nodded sheepishly, avoiding his eyes until he cupped her chin with his other hand, “Rey, I’m crazy about you. Coming to this stupid bench in this stupid park is the highlight of my week because I get to see you…”

“Really?” her voice was so unsure, so small that it made heart hurt. Holding her chin, he tilted his head to her, kissing her sweetly as if the action would convey what words couldn’t.

“Really,” he promised softly, “Listen, I’ve got two tickets to the New York Ballet tonight…would you want to go with me?” Rey smiled at him.

“I’d love to,”

Kylo lay on the grass panting in exhaustion from their run, Kira approaching to lightly nuzzle his face with her's, licking at his ears affectionately before settling in beside him tightly.

There, in the peace of Central Park, the two owners sat hand in hand, Rey’s head leaning on Ben’s shoulder, watching their smitten animals.


	2. Kylo And Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 
> 
> Ben and Rey from the perspective of Kylo, the Doberman Pinscher.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/xp4r5B9)
> 
> Kylo be like "Sup, Kira..."

My Dad is kind of weird.

Not weird looking. I don’t mean his face or anything. In fact, he’s nicer to look at that a lot of human males I see and if he ever gets around to doing something about that weird fur on his face then maybe one day he might even look at handsome as me.

And I am handsome. Lot’s of people tell me I’m a handsome boy on a daily basis when I take my Dad out for a walk.

He doesn’t do weird things, not really, but he just seems kinda…sad. I mean, he’s got me and _obviously_ , I make him smile but sometimes it seems like he needs a mate. Someone to talk human to. I _try_ and communicate, and he understands it for the most part, but humans need other humans.

And my Dad hasn’t had another human in a long time.

He’s a busy guy. He writes all week, goes out to places that I’m not allowed sometimes for his work, but Friday is our day. We go to the park for longer than just a quick walk around, which is good because I think my Dad really needs the fresh air, and on the way home, he stops in at the butcher for one of those bones I like.

Friday’s are the best.

But he’s not awake yet and that, I’m afraid, will just not do. I push my way into his bedroom and of course, he’s still sleeping.

_“Dad? Daaaaad?”_ I say quietly, just enough to let him know I’m in the room but he’s still dead to the world. Urgh, fine.

You’re getting the nose.

Shoving my snout under his arm, my Dad grunts as he wakes, groaning as he rolls over to check the time. Don’t worry Dad, I got you. No need to thank me.

“I know boy, I’m up. I’m getting up,”

I know you are and it’s all thanks to me!

 I follow him into the kitchen, sitting patiently as he fills my bowl before he fills his own. Whatever he takes in the morning, it looks awful. All black and watery. It smells bitter. I’ll take my meaty morsels thank you very much.

I remember the day I met my Dad. He walked up to my door with these big tired eyes, saying something to the female human that cleaned my room. She looked sad, but then again, everyone looked sad when they came up to me. I’m not a bad dog, I was never a bad dog, but people didn’t understand why I got upset.

I bit that kid because he pulled my tail and it hurt. He was scaring me. I just wanted him to let go, but I can’t speak human. That’s the problem, it was always the problem, I’m not a bad dog but when you hear it enough you start to believe it.

Dad didn’t treat me like a bad dog. He came in and offered me his hand, he was gentle. It was like looking in a weird human mirror and from the minute he said he would take me home, I knew he’d look after me.

He’s finished his weird bitter, black drink and he’s looking down at me with that smile on his face.

“Kylo?”

_“Yes, Dad?”_

“Want to go to the park?”

Finally. I thought he’d never ask.

00000

Ah, the park.

It’s my favorite place in the whole city. The air is fresh, there’s so much to see and smell. It’s cold but not so cold that I need my jacket yet. Not like my Dad with his big coat on. That’s the problem with these humans. They might be intelligent, but they lack fur and teeth and claws. Terrible predators, it’s amazing they’ve survived this long but I guess they have us to thank for keeping them safe.

You’re welcome, humans.

We’re going to our favorite spot. It’s huge. There’s lots of space to run and play, sticks to chew, squirrels to chase and sometimes when I’m lucky there are other dogs there too. My Dad doesn’t let me off my leash until we get there. The last time he did, I heard some upstart collie throwing shade at me under his breath and you better believe I wasn’t going to let that fly, not in _my_ park!

I can see our bench across the grass, but something is different today. There’s a human on our bench. A _female_ human. My Dad needs a female human…I think. He doesn’t seem to be into males. Maybe this female is acceptable?

I need to get a closer look.

_“Okay, Dad let me go…unclip me,”_ I tell him while pawing at the ground. He seems to get it, bending down to let me off my leash.

I set off across the grass, running as fast as my paws will take me towards the stranger in our spot. She hasn’t seen me. Come on lady, I’m hardly small. Turn your head. I just need a closer look at you.

But she isn’t paying attention, her head turned off to the side watching something else and I’m going too fast to stop. Either I’m going to crash into that bench or I’m taking her down with me and given that humans are soft and squishy, I know who I’d rather land on.

I was right. She is soft.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Dad shouts at me, “Bad Kylo!”

He’s grabbed me by the harness, pulling me off the woman but seriously, Dad, what would you have rather landed on?

Things must be okay because she’s smiling and so is Dad now he knows she isn’t hurt. He’s still holding her paw. That’s a weird thing humans do, isn’t it?

“I can’t say sorry enough, really, I don’t know what got into him!”

“It’s alright,” she’s bending down to me now. Oh, she is pretty…for a human, “You didn’t mean it did you? Aww, you’re just a big soft boy!”

Yes, I am a big soft boy and you can call me anything you like if you keep scratching my ears that way.

_“LEAVE MY MOMMA ALONE!”_

I let my guard down for a few seconds and some crazy bitch has knocked my Dad to the ground and she’s _growling_ at him? Oh no, not on my watch!

_“Hey! Get away from my Dad!”_ I shout at her, making sure to stand my full height. The other dog stands firm, still snarling at me.

_“He was grabbing my Momma. Tell your Dad to keep his paws to himself!”_

Oh. That’s unexpected. Normally when I assert myself other dogs back off. Not to brag or anything, but I’ve been told I’m intimidating as well as handsome but this little terror…sorry, terrier is having none of it.

“Kira! No, leave him!” the female shouts and Kira loyally goes to her mistresses’ feet. Good. That’s good because I was seconds away from showing my teeth, I swear. I was just warming up to it.

My Dad and this female are sitting on the bench now. This is the point where I should make myself scarce for a while. If I’ve learned anything about human relations is that being so devilishly handsome, I do tend to draw female attention away from my Dad.

Kira is lying on the grass and, wow, okay…it was hard to notice with her fangs in my face but she’s pretty. More than pretty, actually. She has a beautiful patch of black fur over her eye, the rest of her pure white.

Puffing my chest, I hold myself proudly, strutting past her as she sits there. Is she looking at me? Oh yeah, she’s looking at me.

Bitches _love_ Kylo.

_“So, you’re…”_

_“Not interested,”_ she grumbles, chewing at the stick in front of her.

Oh.

_“Sorry…about before. You know, with your Mom,”_ I try to say, _“I really didn’t mean to do that…but you know how it is when you’re running, and the grass is wet and you can’t stop,”_ Kira snorts at me, ceasing her chewing and tilting her head.

_“No, I’m afraid I don’t because I’m not dumb enough to run full pelt like that without being able to stop,”_ She growls, _“Look at the size of you. You should know better!”_

Pfft. Miss thing has an attitude. It bothers me more than it should that she has a point. She’s started chewing her stick again and I trot around her. Come on honey, look at me!

_“How long have you had your human?”_

_“What’s it to you?”_

_“I’m just making conversation! You know, the way our humans are right now?”_

Kira looks up, whining under her breath at the sight of the female smiling at my Dad.

_“I’ve been with my Momma since I was a baby,”_ Kira replies, _“Happy?”_

_“That’s nice. I’ve been with my Dad about a year,”_ Kira stops chewing again.

_“Ah. Did you do time?”_

_“Time?”_

_“You know? Time in the doghouse?”_ She elaborates, _“What did you do?”_

Her question takes me by surprise. This wasn’t something I expected her to ask on a first date. She doesn’t know it yet, but it’s totally a date.

_“I…bit a kid,”_

_“Wow…why?!”_

_“Because I was scared. He was hurting me, and I didn’t know what else to do!”_

_“Well…I’m sorry. That’s rough,”_ She says, _“These miniature humans. They need to be told, it sucks that your first family didn’t raise their tiny human to be respectful. I mean, we’re living creatures you know?!”_

I blink at her sudden outburst, my tongue falling out of my mouth as I pant, and I hope she realizes that I’m not actually panting _at her_ I’m just unspeakably warm from my run. It’s not like we can sweat. She stands now, and I do the same, determined to continue our conversation.

_“It was…definitely, a thing that happened…talking to you”_ Kira snips, walking away. I can’t help myself but follow. She smells like fall leaves and dew and I just want to know everything, _“Quit following me!”_ She growls.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say your boy had a little crush!” the human female says to my Dad.

Lady, you have no idea.

00000

When I was a puppy, something terrible happened to me.  
  
It’s a little hard to talk about but I need to get it out there.   
  
They took my testicles.

Don’t laugh at me, this is serious! When I was a pup, they told me that to be responsible I had to have them removed. I know I’m not alone in this horrible practice, I’ve spoken to some of the other guys around the park, but ever since then, I’ve never really felt the _urge_ , you know?  
  
Until Kira.  
  
Okay, I don’t have that kind of urge, but I miss her. She smells nice, she’s cute and she’s strong enough to keep up with me. I’ve never been into the Poodle type and Kira is my kind of lady.

Dad has been out of it. He’s been grumbling to himself since we met that Rey human, something about not getting her number. I wasn’t aware humans were designated numbers but what do I know?

But it’s finally Friday and clearly, my Dad is just as excited as me because he’s out of bed before I make it into his room. He feeds me quickly, forgetting his cup of bitter black stuff and jumping straight into a shower. Before I know it, he’s putting me in my harness and we’re out the door.

“Heel Kylo!”

My Dad is strong, but you know what, there’s a cute little bull terrier that might be there and I _want_ to see her again and I know he wants to see Rey again too. I’ll never understand humans and their strange habit of hiding their emotions. If you’re excited, then be excited!

We make it to the expanse of grass and she’s there! Rey is sitting on the bench as Kira runs around her chasing the ball that’s being thrown. She’s majestic, such a natural athlete and I can barely contain myself as I sprint towards them.

This time I will not knock over Rey.

_“KIRA!”_ I shout, _“Hey Kira!”_

She stops mid-run, staring at me. Okay, she’s definitely seen me. That’s good!

_“Oh…Kylo, hello,”_

She knows my name. Score!

_“Hey…what’s up baby?”_

_“Please don’t call me baby…”_

_“Sorry…umm…so, what’s up?”_

_“Oh, you know, taking my human for a walk. Getting in a workout with my ball at the same time,”_ She says, _“You?”_

_“Same same…just taking Dad out. You know how cranky they get. You’re looking very pretty today,”_

_“Umm…thank you?”_ She replies awkwardly. She’s still standoffish but I’m sure I can work her down. I’m charming, everyone says so.

Rey keeps smiling at my Dad. Oh, and touching him too. That is right missy, don’t think I don’t see that paw on my Dad’s knee! She’s laughing at something he’s said. I didn’t know my Dad was that funny…

“So…I guess I’ll see you again dog buddy?” Rey says.

_“Ha, did you hear that Kira? We’re buddies!”_ Kira snorts.

_“We are not buddies…our humans are buddies”_

_“Which makes US buddies…”_

Kira walks over to Rey allowing her leash to be clipped onto her harness. I swear she rolls her eyes at me.

_“You are SUCH a bonehead…”_

00000

_“Give it!”_

_“No, YOU give it!”_

_“It was my stick first!”_

_“Urgh FINE!”_

I let go of the large stick and Kira falls back, still with the piece of tree in her mouth, chewing triumphantly.

Now, I don’t advocate pursuing females when they don’t want it but if our humans were spending time together then it is in our best interests to get along. It helps that she’s as cute as a squeaky bone and not nearly as annoying.

We shared a moment. No really, we did! I finally got Kira to open up to me and ever since then she’s been like a different dog.

_“You said you’ve been with your human since you were a baby,”_ I asked as we lay on the grass together, _“Did she buy you?”_

_“She found me,”_

_“Found you?”_

_“Yeah, found me,”_ Kira huffed, _“I…I don’t really tell a lot of dogs this…”_

_“You know you can tell me anything!”_ Kira sighed through her nose, lying her head on her paws.

_“The first thing I can remember is the sound of a car…then being cold…when I opened my eyes for the first time I was in this box somewhere outside. I kept crying for my Mom or my brothers and sisters, but nobody came for me…until my Momma,”_

_“Rey found you?”_

_“Yeah. She took me home, gave me a name. She’s been my Momma ever since but sitting in that box…I’ve never felt so alone,”_

I shuffled closer to her.

_“You’re not alone,”_ Her fur was warm against mine when she rested her chin on my back.

_“Neither are you,”_

That was it. That was the moment things changed for us. Now when she greets me it’s with a wagging tail and happy ears, she runs up to me and nuzzles at my neck. I do the same. Having a girlfriend is awesome.

If only my Dad was making the same kind of progress.

I mean, it looks like Rey is interested and it’s obvious he is. So why are they dancing around each other? He brought her food. He brings me food and I love him, so it must be working for her?

The clouds are dark overhead, and our humans are looking to the sky. I’ve never liked the thunder and I hope my Dad takes me home soon. The rumbles begin, water hammering the ground.

_“Shit!”_

We set off towards our humans. I can hear them talking about getting out of the rain and, what’s this? Rey is coming with us.

Well in, Dad. Proud of you.

00000

_“Come on in,”_ I say to Kira, _“Make yourself at home!”_

_“Thank you,”_

She’s shaking her fur out all over my Dad’s hall and she saunters towards my bed. Hell.

_“Dad? Dad, what do I do?”_

My Dad looks down at me, equally as confused and he shrugs. Helpful Dad, inspired, but then I suppose he’s got his own lady to deal with.

_“Comfortable?”_ I ask her, _“Can I get you anything? Some water maybe?”_

_“No, thank you”_ She answers, snuggling into my fluffy bed, _“You should come and cuddle me,”_

Remember when I said that ‘bitches love Kylo’? Well, they do…I wasn’t lying, honest, but I’ve never actually snuggled with a girl and now there’s an adorable terrier sitting in my bed asking for a cuddle. It’s terrifying. No wonder my Dad acts so weird around Rey.

I tentatively wander over, lying down and Kira settles herself in around my long legs. It’s nice. She’s warm and comforting, licking her paw and occasionally nuzzling in under my muzzle.

_“Oh my, Kylo look!”_ Kira whines to me and I follow her gaze.

Rey is standing close to my Dad. Really close. He’s smiling about something on her face and now he’s holding her chin. He’s pressing his lips against hers…I think they call that a kiss? Bizarre but Rey seems to be enjoying it.

_“Momma…I’m right here!”_ Kira whines, watching Rey jump onto my Dad. He’s strong enough to hold her as they keep up their strange mating ritual, my Dad walking them to his bedroom and slamming the door.

_“Humans are so strange…”_

_“Uhuh,”_

00000

Whatever they were doing, I couldn’t tell if they were in pain or not. Both Rey and my Dad were making the strangest noises I’ve ever heard, but it died down and soon the house was in silence.

That was until Rey walks out of the bedroom, but where’s my Dad? Why isn’t he with her?

Kira and I watch curiously when she walks into the living room quietly, grabbing her discarded things. She’s leaving?

“Oh my God. This was a mistake,” Rey is muttering to herself. What was a mistake? My Dad? “What’s he going to think of me now? God, I’m such a fucking idiot…Kira come on, we need to go!”

_“No, wait!”_

_“Sorry Kylo,”_ Kira sighs, _“I have to do what my Momma says,”_ I get up, following Kira to Rey’s side as she gets her harness put back on.

_“But…when will I see you again? Will you be at the park on Friday?”_

_“I…I don’t know. I’m sorry,”_ She’s holding fast against Rey as her mistress tries to pull her from the apartment.

“Kira! Come on, we have to leave!”

_“I’ll miss you!”_ I tell her. I feel like I’m telling her goodbye.

_“I’ll miss you too bonehead,”_

She’s pulled from our home. Rey is gone.

And so is Kira.

00000

She’s everywhere.

I can still smell her on my bed. There’re little white flecks of her beautiful soft fur all over the dark fabric. It’s comforting in a way but a painful reminder that she was here and now she isn’t.

Dad clearly feels the same way about Rey. For the past week, he’s been moping around the house just as much as I have. Walks have been forced. Not that I really want to go out anywhere, but I refuse to submit to the indignity of relieving myself in my Dad’s home and my human needs the fresh air or he’d spend his whole time lying on the sofa watching the TV.

It’s Friday and we’re going to the park. I hope that Kira is going to be there but judging how Dad is acting I’m not holding out hope. He had been so happy. For weeks I’ve been watching him answer his phone, smiling to himself as he typed out little messages. Friday’s were a joy and now they feel just like any other day.

I hope it’s not my fault. I hope I don’t remind him of Rey.

But our bench is empty, and his shoulders fall. He sits down heavily, running his hand through the fur on his head, absently playing with that stick.

“Come on boy, don’t you want to play? Fetch!”

It’s sweet that he’s trying but I don’t want to ‘fetch’ anything. I want to sit here at his feet and wallow in my eternal bachelorhood.

“I know boy, I miss her too,”

I’m sure he’s talking about Rey and not Kira but the sentiment is the same. I can hear Dad growl the same way I do, tipping his head back. I feel ya, Dad.

_“KYLO! HEY KYLO!”_

It can’t be. I jump to my feet, pawing the ground in anticipation and it _is_. It’s Kira! She’s running towards me and I’m running towards her, the wet grass flying behind my paws. She smells like rain and something sweet, licking at my face.

_“I missed you!”_

_“I missed you too,”_ She replies, _“I thought I wouldn’t see you again! My Momma has been talking all week about your Dad and going to a different park, but I got her here,”_

_“You’re amazing, you know that?”_

We fall together, panting happily and basking in the feel of being so close. I can see Rey, she’s talking to my Dad. He’s holding her hand and she’s smiling. He’s kissing her.

There, in the peace of central park, I sit with Kira, watching our smitten owners.

00000 **_Two Years Later_** 00000

My Dad has been acting weird again.

I suppose that’s to be expected. If my mate was carrying puppies, I’d be territorial too.

They’ve been gone for almost a day now, leaving Kira and I alone in our apartment. Don’t worry, we’ve not been abandoned completely. Every few hours someone comes to check on us. Rey’s friend Finn takes us to the park, someone named Rose comes to feed us and keep us company.

They’re very nice people but they aren’t my Dad and Rey.

Our humans got something that they called ‘married’ whatever that means. We were there too. Rey put a special bow on my collar for the occasion. It wasn’t long after that I could smell the difference in my Dad’s mate. Then he started acting weird.

The door to the apartment opens and I can already tell who it is, my tail wagging as I trot towards the front door with Kira behind me.

“Hey, guys! We missed you,” my Dad greets us, rubbing our ears and grinning, “You need to be gentle when Rey comes in okay? No jumping!”

We both sit, putting on our angelic faces. Rey appears behind Dad, holding something in a blanket.

“There are my babies!” she smiles, “Do you want to meet the newest family member?”

Carefully, my Dad behind her, Rey bends down so we can peer at the pup. Human infants are strange little things, all soft and pink. Glancing at my Dad for approval, it is his pup, after all, I stretch my face forward.

“Gentle, Kylo,”

Pressing my nose against its cheek, the pup squirms and makes an odd sound.

“Kylo, Kira…say hello to Hope,”

_“Hello, Hope,”_

To them, it sounds like an odd whine but I’m trying to be as gentle as possible. Showing them I mean the squirming, squishy ball no harm, I lick Hope on the face.

I look up at my Dad and he’s beaming with pride. He’s practically glowing. Her little hand escapes the blanket, landing directly on my nose, rubbing my fur.

_“I’m Kylo and I’m going to take good care of you,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I call all my Reylo first borns Hope?
> 
> Yes. Yes I do.


End file.
